


Puppet Master

by Sashataakheru



Category: Good Game RPF, The Chaser RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Community: kink_bingo, Grinding, M/M, sexing up dull Wii games, wiimotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Blindfolded, Bajo finds himself at Bindi's mercy as they have a more private attempt at We Dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppet Master

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'wrestling/grinding' for kink_bingo. [My card is here.](http://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/31556.html)
> 
> This is all Andrew's fault. All of it. References Good Game series 7 ep 19, where Bajo and Bindi reviewed We Dare and it got, well, very smutty.

It might've only been a game, but Bajo was aware of just how close they were now. It was a most stupid game, but at least they were making it more fun. Bajo blamed Bindi. It was all his fault. Bajo was never this dirty when Bindi wasn't around.

That said, Bajo was not going to discourage Bindi from pressing so close to him either. That Bajo had a blindfold on and Bindi was gripping his arms and moving them about as he wished was just as erotic. His imagination was going in all sorts of places and he just wished they could do this elsewhere, away from cameras. The loss of control was something Bajo could get used to experiencing.

Somehow, Bindi had read his mind. Still gripping the blindfold in one hand, Bajo found himself drawn into Bindi's embrace, and when Bindi asked him to come home with him, Bajo found himself nodding in agreement.

They played the stupid game again, but in private, things could go down even more disturbing pathways. Blindfolded, Bajo didn't even care if what was happening wasn't what the game wanted. Bindi was pressed close behind him, grinding against him as he moved his arms around. Bajo concentrated on holding the wiimote, and not gasping in need as he heard Bindi breathing heavily in his ear as he watched the screen over his shoulder.

It didn't take long for Bindi to slow things down, ignoring the game they were supposed to be playing. Still moving Bajo's arms however he wanted, Bindi pulled him close and Bajo found his hands pulled backwards as Bindi caressed his own arse with his hands. Bajo almost let go of the wiimote, but he could hear Bindi's small gasps of pleasure as he playfully slapped his arse with said wiimote. It was a little payback for all the grinding. The friction was driving him crazy.

Bindi let his arms go and Bajo got into it as Bindi's arms came around his waist, holding him close. Bindi's tongue licked around his ear. A hand moved down and rubbed his cock through his jeans. Bajo was so hard now, he just wanted to push Bindi into the ground and fuck him senseless. Not being able to see was maddening. Bindi's hands were roaming all over his body and he could still feel him grinding into his arse. It didn't help that the wiimote felt more phallic than it had when he could see it, and his erection didn't thank him for those images. He felt imagining Bindi fucking him with that wiimote was more than a little disturbing, but it did nothing to turn him off what he was currently doing to him.

Bajo was aware of Bindi shifting around him, hands reluctant to leave his skin. Bindi kept him close as he pulled him into a kiss. Bindi guided him back onto the sofa and straddled his lap. Still blindfolded, Bajo was feeling his way as Bindi pinned him down, grinding against his crotch. There were more kisses. Bindi sucking hard on his neck. At some point, Bajo lost his shirt (but not the blindfold or the wiimote) and Bindi spend what seemed to be an exorbitant amount of time doing various things to his chest.

If Bajo thought it would all end in sex, he was mistaken. He badly wanted to undo his jeans and free his erection, but Bindi kept his hands busy and kept grinding away. It was the weirdest orgasm Bajo had ever had. It felt good enough, but with his jeans still so tight, it was hardly much of a relief, not when Bindi was still so close to him, nibbling on his earlobe.

"And that," Bindi said between kisses, "is how that game should be played, don't you think?"

Bajo could only nod in agreement, the wiimote slipping from his grasp at last.


End file.
